<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Lady Kisses and Cats, Am I Right? by lernjergi_katycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169398">Sweet Lady Kisses and Cats, Am I Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lernjergi_katycat/pseuds/lernjergi_katycat'>lernjergi_katycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lernjergi_katycat/pseuds/lernjergi_katycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Brittana story. I don’t really know where this story is going yet, but that’s part of the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Lady Kisses and Cats, Am I Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The news of Naya Rivera disappearing is heartbreaking. I can’t even begin to understand how her son, family, and friends are feeling right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brittany, if that fat cat pees on my cheer shoes again, I’m gonna put him in a box and leave him on some random person’s doorstep Harry Potter style. Having to borrow Quinn’s spare pair for the third time this month was so embarrassing.”</p><p>Brittany looked up from her trigonometry homework and raised a brow at her girlfriend. “San, I could’ve sworn I told him to quit doing that. Looks like we’re gonna have another long talk this evening.”</p><p>Santana sighed but couldn’t help smiling. As much as that damn cat drove her crazy, it was adorable to see the relationship Brittany had with him. The shoe-pissing, on the other hand... not so adorable.</p><p>“Well, perhaps I could accept an apology on his behalf in the form of some cuddles?”</p><p>”Just cuddles?” Brittany giggled, “I don’t think we’ve ‘just cuddled’ since we were 13 years old.” <br/>
<br/>
“I guess you don’t want to cuddle then,” Santana dramatically flipped to lay the other way on the bed. Brittany giggled at her girlfriend’s theatrics, tossed her math work aside, and launched herself at Santana.</p><p>”Jesus, Britt!”</p><p>”Sorry,” the blonde grinned back as she wrapped her arms around the Latina’s waist and set her head on her Santana’s shoulder.</p><p>The two settled into a comfortable silence and just held each other.</p><p>”What’re you thinking about?” Brittany whispered.</p><p>”How cold your feet are,” Santana whispered back.</p><p>”Oops,” Brittany responded while sliding her feet higher up Santana’s legs.</p><p>”Britt, stoooop!” the Latina gasped.</p><p>”Okay, hang on.” The blonde detached herself from the other girl’s back and got off the bed. Before Santana could protest, Brittany slipped her fingers underneath Santana’s cheer shirt (really Brittany’s shirt that she had stolen) and began tickling.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, Brittanyyyy! Stop it, nooo!” the Latina got out between laughter. Santana was able to catch Brittany’s wrists and pulled the girl down on top of herself.</p><p>”Oomph!” Brittany grunted as she fell. Santana wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde and held her in place.</p><p>”Love you,” she whispered.</p><p>”Love you too,” Brittany whispered while leaning in for a kiss. It was soft, gentle, and tasted like raspberry lip smacker. Santana would know; she kissed Brittany far too often to not recognize her favorite lip balm.</p><p>”Ahem,” a voice cleared from the doorway. Brittany removed her lips from Santana’s, and both girls turned their heads to look at the doorway.</p><p>”Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Or do you guys have that covered?” Maribel Lopez joked from the doorway.</p><p>Santana flushed a deep red (no matter how many times she denies that she blushes, Brittany has seen it enough to know that’s not true) and coughed. “No, uh, we’ll be right out. And we can set the table,” she added.</p><p>Maribel shook her head in amusement and left with a smile. Brittany stole one last kiss and hopped up from the bed. “Come on, honey. The sooner we eat dinner, the sooner we can pick up where we left off,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>Santana chuckled and lightly kicked Brittany’s butt, then got up to join her girlfriend.</p><p>It may have taken years to get to this point, but Santana was happy that it happened later rather than never. Because a year ago, it really seemed like this would never happen.</p><p>Brittany held her hand out and smiled shyly. Grinning, Santana accepted it and laced their fingers together.</p><p>Better late than never.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>